


Bourbon and Bruises

by Bacop1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotp, Crime Fighting, Demonic Possession, Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: Following episode 2x03.  Nicole Haught reflects on what's happened after the crazy day she had.  Her Bruises get treated. Bourbon is consumed and the battle for Waverly's soul continues.  Nicole and Wynonna must find common ground to save the most important person in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole adjusted the ice pack on her shoulder and sat gingerly on her couch. Dressed in soft threadbare jeans and a well worn navy blue t shirt with a faded white Chicago police star over the left chest she tried to get comfortable after this shitshow of a day. 

She winced as she sat forward and placed the small clear glass filled with three fingers of Blanton’s bourbon on her coffee table. 

She sighed and rubbed her fingers through her newly shorn hair. 

Today had sucked. Well mostly sucked. 

If you could ever call a day a polar opposite. Today was that day. 

A small smile played on her lips as she recalled how her day started with so much promise. Waverly in a cheerleading outfit. A private show and soft lips pressed into hers. Her blood pressure spiked just at the thought. A fun unexpected moment in the midst of so much drama. A fantasy Nicole Haught had since starting to play sports in junior high. 

But so soon the day nosedived. She took a long swallow of the amber liquid in her glass. Hoping to dull the pain and the ache of her injuries and her thoughts. 

Waverly was acting as strange as ever. Was she the only one who saw the changes in her? Hadn't anyone else gotten a close enough to see that something was wrong and changing in her Waverly? She was cold and distant and hard one moment. Hot. Aggressive and intense the next. . She hadn't meant to feel needy but she hadn't even got so much as a phone call after leaving Waverly a voicemail about being hurt today. 

Wynonna was treating her like a female version of Champ Hardy. She wondered when the elder Earp had changed her opinion of her From a walking bumper sticker to a balled up trash heap. Didn't she see how much she cared about Waverly? About her? About Doc and Dolls and this whole crazy town? Didn't she understand that she'd never objectify Waverly. And she sure as hell already knew that she was smarter than her. She was more than just her remarkable beauty. She was brains and heart. At least she had been. 

She wouldn't even get into the cluster she was facing at work. She wouldn't lie the last few days had been more than a challenge. She began thinking about her choice to move to Purgatory after her graduation from the academy. Nedley’s revelation that he had plans for her to be sheriff one day was exciting. It made her proud. But at what cost to her? She missed her friends. She missed having someone to vent to after a shitty day. She dealt with all the Facebook Messages asking her why she chickened out and went to the boonies from all her academy classmates. She was jealous at their posts about catching gang members. Drug dealers. Car chases and foot pursuits. Not burlap covered scarecrow demons. 

And Waverly. Jesus. She was in love with her. She knew that. But she also knew something was wrong. Something happened and she was furious at being kept on the outside. Outside of BBD. Outside of the group. All she wanted to do was help. Waverly had been cruel today. After jumping her in the school lobby. She had remarked “Not good enough.” And in that instant Nicole was a kid all over again. Teased by bullies. “Of course she doesn't get invited to parties. She's not good enough to hang with us.” She was a new recruit being hassled by piggish chauvinist assholes. “You're not good enough Haught Pants. Just quit!” She was a girl who had been cheated on. “Listen Nic I'm sorry but you're never here. It's just not good enough.”

Was she doing the right thing? With every snarky judgemental comment from Wynonna. Every oddly cold or strange moment with Waverly. Each bullcrap small town crisis. Purgatory was feeling less and less like home. 

She took another swallow of her bourbon and rotated her shoulder slowly. Fuck it. She'd take the pain of these injuries over the ones in her heart any day. 

A sudden knock at her door interrupted her train of thought. She looked at the clock on the wall. 11:30 pm. She glanced at her cell phone ensuring she hadn't missed a call or text announcing someone's intent to come over. She hadn't. She reached for the Glock 19 that was on her end table tucked it in the rear of her waistband and limped to the door. 

She opened the door slightly and was met with the angry mug of Wynonna Earp. 

“I figure you two are in there playing doctor but let my sister up for air. I need her brain.”

Nicole stepped back and opened the door completely. “She's not here.”

Wynonna scoffed. “Yeah ok she left Shorty’s hours ago headed here to take care of her ‘best baby.’” Wynonna made an exaggerated barf sound. 

Annoyed now Nicole said again. “She isn't here. She hasn't even returned my phone calls. But I'm sure that doesn't really bother you much.”

Wynonna brushed past Nicole and made her way uninvited into the apartment. 

“Hey!” Nicole said. She was annoyed. She was tired and hurt and did not feel like doing this now. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Wynonna asked. Her tone laced with attitude that was purely Wynonna. 

Nicole ran a hand over her face. “I'm not doing this.”

“No you're just doing my sister!” Wynonna said as she pointed at her. 

Nicole's face turned hard. “Is that what this is? I'm not good enough for her?”

“No one is good enough for her.” Wynonna said sternly. “She's Waverly.”

“Well we finally agree on one thing Wynonna. Get out.” Nicole said gesturing to the door. 

“Well Haught shit if you think she's so great why the hell would you hold her back. She's not some groupie to stroke your Lady Johnson.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I told her before we even kissed I would never ask her to be someone she's not. And I never will. Even at my own expense.”

“Oh really? Then why is she treating you like Champ 2.0? Huh? Are you putting on the guilt trip because she kept you out of BBD?”

“I have no idea! I've been saying something's wrong and no one will listen!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Wynonna took a step back. Nicole's eyes were sharp. She'd only seen that look a few times. When fighting Jack of KnIves. When faced with Willa pointing a gun at her chest. And now. 

“So why do you keep telling her to hang out with you at work instead of…”

“First of all I haven't. I've had two conversations with her now about my need to be professional while at work.”

“And?”

“And what? I care about Waverly. A lot. But I've worked very hard to get where I am. As has she. So I would never ask her to give up something to “play groupie.” She said with finger air quotes. “And yeah I'm pissed about the BBD thing. Because I can help. Because I hate not being able to help protect her! And you! And this whole damn town.” She swept her shoulders wide to indicate the world outside but winced at the movement. 

Wynonna bit her lip. Shit. She still sounded like the bumper sticker. Had she been too hard on the officer? Had she lashed out at her because she knew she could?

“I think you should go Wynonna.” Nicole said softly. “Waverly isn't here.”

As if on cue Wynonna's phone rang. She showed the screen to Nicole. It was Waverly. 

“Baby girl? Where are you?” 

Nicole turned and limped back to the couch. She dropped to her seat but lifted her head when she heard Wynonna drop her phone

“Wynonna?” Nicole called softly. 

“Oh shit!” The heir yelled and streaked for the door. 

Nicole grabbed the discarded phone. Grabbed her keys and wallet from the entry table and hobbled to the best of her ability in hot pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Wynonna struggled with the ignition on her old blue Ford. It stalled and hesitated in the cold of night. 

She slammed her hand on the steering wheel twice and cursed. “Piece of shit!”

A sharp rap on her driver’s side window made her flinch.

Nicoles face filled the window. Her cheeks reddened by the cold. Her breath coming out in short puffs of steam.

Wynonna opened the door forcing Nicole to step back. Noticing Nicole wasn’t wearing a coat she shook her head. “You’re gonna get hypothermia out here without a coat you idiot.”

“Like you care.” Nicole replied under her breath as she handed Wynonna the phone she’d dropped. “What the hell is going on?”

Fear crossed Wynonna’s face. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Wynonna!” Nicole’s voice broke the silence.

“It’s-it’s Waves…”

All the color drained from Nicole’s face.

“Where?” asked Nicole angrily.

“The homestead...well part of the homestead.”

Nicole hobbled to her Ford Crown Victoria police car. She grabbed a black fleece lined coat from the trunk then got inside. The engine whining slightly at the start in the cold night. Wynonna stood by the vehicle’s passenger door. She’d treated Nicole like shit, she doubted the Officer would be gracious now. She sure as hell wouldn’t have been.

Nicole put down the passenger window.

“Are you waiting for a formal invitation or do I have to cuff your ass and throw you in the back seat?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna quickly grabbed for the door handle and got in.

Nicole flicked on the lights and sirens and took off at a clip towards the Earp Homestead. Her jaw was set and hands lightly gripped the wheel as she navigated the twisted snowy roads.

Wynonna glanced to her left and saw the resolve and determination in Nicole’s eyes. This woman loved Waverly. She knew it. Maybe that was part of her hesitation about the officer. Maybe she was afraid that Nicole would be pulling apart her family. Taking her role as protector to Waverly. She exhaled and fought the ache in her chest. Maybe the last thing any of them needed was to push Nicole away. She had been a Godsend in the backwards town. And Wynonna admitted, especially after their whiskey soaked conversation in the station weeks before, Nicole felt like the first real friend she’d had in a very long time. 

She closed her eyes. The phone call had rocked her to her core. Waverly sounded panicked. She claimed she was unhurt, but something had obviously spooked her sister. To the point that Waverly wasn’t making any sense. Nicole had been right. Something was wrong with Waverly.

As the police car lightly fishtailed through the right turn off of Granite Street Wynonna gripped the dashboard. “Easy there Haughtcakes. Jeesus, I’d like to make it there in one piece.”

The corner of Nicole’s mouth cocked in a slight, barely noticeable grin. “Calm yourself down. We won’t be long.”

“Should have said ‘Calm your tits.’ It’s much more effective.” Wynonna joked.

“Noted.” Nicole replied.

“Hey at least this is turning out better than our last ride in this car.” Wynonna said remarking on Nicole’s near death and her kidnapping. “And you still owe me pancakes.”

Nicole shook her head. “You’re messed up Earp.”

“So they tell me.” she mused as the watched the lights from the patrol car dance on the pristine white snow.

Minutes later they skidded to a halt in front of the Earp home.

Wynonna ran to the front door, and called Waverly’s name. Nicole swung a flashlight around looking for any sign of her girlfriend. The jeep was parked at an odd angle just outside of a rusted shed that looked like it once held a tractor or other farm equipment. Nicole limped towards the vehicle.

She heard the faint call of Wynonna continuing to call out Waverly’s name. Her tone became more panicked.

The Jeep was empty, but keys laid on the passenger seat. Nicole felt the hood, and it was still warm. Waverly had not been here long.

An unnatural scream from the inside of the barn made the hair on her neck stand out.

She turned and ran as fast as she could towards the old wooden structure, injuries be damned. He had her gun in her hand as Wynonna burst out the front door, Peacemaker swinging a wide arc searching for the source of the scream.

“Over here!” Nicole yelled. 

The elder Earp joined her by the door. Nicole recalled her training. Room entries, dangerous, but doable. “On three.” She whispered to Wynonna.

She began to count down. “Three..Tw…” Before she even got to the ‘o’ in two Wynonna was through the door.

“Shit!” she exclaimed as she rushed to catch up.

As she plowed into the room, not sure what to expect she ran into the back of Wynonna’s soft leather clad back.

“What the hell?” She yelled as she looked at Wynonna who was transfixed on a spot just across the room.

Wynonna didn’t answer. Nicole looked her face and followed her line of sight across the room. Her breath caught in her throat.

Waverly was slumped on the ground, her left arm handcuffed to a sturdy metal railing in the wall. An overturned box with a bell, a cocktail shaker and other random items was strewn about near Waverly’s feet. Waverly seemed to be unconscious, and a small line of blood trickled from her left temple. 

Waverly’s phone alarm began to go off, causing both women to jump and point their guns at the IPhone 7 sitting on a small wooden crate. Nicole picked up the phone and powered the alarm off. A reminder was on the screen. “NICOLEWYN WATCH THIS.”

“Wynonna.” she said quietly. Wynonna joined the Officer as she pushed play on the video.

Waverly’s face filled the screen. She had been crying. “Something happened, I don’t know what but it’s getting stronger and I can’t hold it down anymore.I’m so sorry. I thought I could control it, but I know now it’s only controlling me. I’m not myself. I’m not in control.” The camera shook as Waverly put the handcuffs on herself and attached the other to the wall. “I left as much information about this as I could in my bedroom. I’m handcuffing myself to try and protect all of us from….well me.” She said sadly.

She looked back into the screen. “I’m so sorry. Please fix this. I love you.”

Nicole gasped as an inky blackness covered Waverly’s beautiful eyes and the phone fell to the crate. Sideways, but still visible she heard Waverly say with conviction, “You won’t hurt them!” Then a loud scream, then Waverly literally knocking herself out by hitting her head intentionally on the barn wall.

Nicole took a shuddering breath and dropped her hands to her knees. She knew something was wrong, but God not this. Waverly was possessed? 

It would explain so many things...a sharp pain cracked through her heart. Waverly said she wasn’t in control. So...all of it...the kisses…the affection...the words.

Tears pooled in her eyes. Oh God. She choked back a sob. Their first time.

It all had been a lie.

Wynonna backed up to the barn entrance and slid her back down the door. She pulled her knees to her chest as a child would. “I should have listened Nicole.” she said in a regretful tone.

Her head dropped and she began to cry.

Nicole spared another glance at Waverly. She wanted to go to her, but was afraid. Afraid of her own girlfriend. Nicole limped to where Wynonna cried.

She slid down the wall next to her, not caring about the cold ground.

He wrapped her uninjured left arm around Wynonna’s shoulder and pulled her close. Wynonna turned her head into Nicole’s shoulder and cried. For Waverly, for Willa. For all of them.

Nicole leaned her cheek against Wynonna’s head.

“We’ll get her back.” she whispered. Hoping that she was in fact as confident as she tried to sound.

They sat like that for a few minutes until a strangled groan came from an empty horse stall near the back of the barn. The two got up quickly and advanced on the sound. Guns at the ready they pulled open the door.

Nicole’s mouth dropped and Wynonna gasped.

“Holy shit! Dolls?”


	3. Chapter 3

Wynonna reached out to help Dolls to his feet but was Halted by a firm grip on her shoulder. 

She turned ready to yell at Nicole to let her go but was met instead with the face of Doc Holliday. 

“I would not advise you to touch him just yet.” Doc said in his iconic drawl. 

When Wynonna looked down at Dolls she noticed the shackles on his hands and feet. 

She turned and looked at Doc with an accusatory look. 

“The beast inside him is not yet tamed. And until that time he will remain caged.” He said sternly. 

“You knew about all this?!” She accused. “Dolls! My sister!”

“I confess I knew about the Deputy Marshall. But I only kept it hidden to protect you. Alas I sadly knew nothing of sweet Waverly's plight.”

Wynonna looked past Doc and saw Nicole gently tending to the wound on Waverly's head. Her sister was still unconscious. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. 

Her heart broke at the sight of the Officer whispering encourage words to her sister. 

“It's gonna be okay baby.” She said. “You stay strong for me.”

“I will maintain guard over our team.” Doc said. “You two must find the answer to Waverly's riddle, and I must pray Rosita finishes our serum promptly.”

Wynonna's lip trembled. She was not used to anyone being this generous to her family. To her. 

“Why?” She asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Must you even ask?” Doc said softly. He pulled his coat tighter around his body and sat on the wooden chair equidistant from both Waverly and Xavier Dolls. 

Wynonna closed her eyes. Refocused and stormed for the house. She was going to find out how to save her sister. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
They had been reading for 6 hours. 

Wynonna threw the book against the wall in frustration. It was all looking like gibberish to her. Waverly had left behind texts about possession by “fallen angels.” There were stories from the Bible. Vatican notes. Descriptions of possession and how to exorcise them. 

“I'm far from a damn priest Nicole! I don't understand any of this. How the hell does a fallen angel end up all in my baby sister?….uh so to speak….no offense.” Wynonna said. 

Nicole rubbed her forehead as she read the page in front of her again. It was a bible quote from the book of Romans. This time she read it aloud. 

“The Spirit himself bears witness with our spirit that we are children of God,and if children, then heirs–heirs of God and fellow heirs with Christ, provided we suffer with him in order that we may also be glorified with him.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Wynonna asked. 

“I'm not sure.” Nicole said quietly. “But if Waverly left this here then it's important. I mean it talks about heirs right? That you are bound by Christ because you are the heir of Christ?”

She stood up and paced. And immediately stopped. “Oh shit.”

Wynonna cocked her head. “What did I miss?”

“But what if you're not?” Nicole asked. 

“Not what? Catholic?” Wynonna scrunched up her face. 

“No. Wynonna. What if you aren't the heir? Or even more so what if you don't believe you are? It's about faith!” Nicole yelled. 

“Woah slow down Pope John Haughtstuff! What the hell does that mean?”

“Waverly doesn't think she's an Earp.”

“What!?” Wynonna exclaimed. 

“Willa. And Bobo both told her she wasn't. And she feels it. Despondent and sad. So who better for a fallen angel to possess. But someone with faith? Without belief.”

“So you're saying that she was targeted because she was lost, but strong. She doesn't know her power and has lost faith?”

“Exactly. And the only way to get her back is to help her believe she is an heir.”

“Of God?” Wynonna said confused. 

“No. Of Earp.”

Wynonna scoffed. “Look nicole I didn't know if you noticed me or my crazy family but we are far from a bible verse.”

“Are you really? I mean human people believing in something bigger than themselves and fighting evil to protect the innocent? Sounds like an archangel to me. And Willa? Falling from grace and being fought by those closest to her? Jeez it's all so freaking biblical!”

“What are you Catholic now?” Wynonna said with an obscene hand jerking gesture

“I was.” Nicole said with reservation. “Until I wasn't.”

Wynonna walked over to her. The topic was obviously painful. She backed off. 

“But that doesn't mean I still don't believe in certain things. I-I mean I still carry a St Michael coin my grandfather gave me when I graduated the academy. Told me it would protect me.” Nicole said. 

“So what now?” Wynonna said as she took a swig from a pint bottle of Jameson whiskey. 

“Now we figure out what the hell would make Waverly believe…”

“And? I feel like there's an And.” Wynonna asked. 

“And what sacrifice has to be made.” Nicole said exhaling. She sank onto a chair near the table and put her head in her hands. 

Wynonna placed her hand on Nicole's shoulders. “I'm sorry.”

Nicole kept her head in her hands. 

“I'm sorry for before what I said about you and Waves. I was hurting and-”

“You don't have to do this.” Nicole said as she leaned back in the chair. 

“No I do. I uh-”

Nicole stood and faced her. “Never apologize for trying to protect her. I can handle that. She deserves that.”

Wynonna nodded biting her lip. Feeling the guilt of running away so long ago. 

“But we are both here now. And we have to figure that out. We can both protect her.”

“Shit and she can protect us.” Wynonna said indicating the piles of research on the table. 

Nicole nodded in agreement. 

Wynonna made eye contact with the taller woman. “Team Waverly?” She asked cheekily. 

“Team Earp.” Nicole responded with a small dimpled smile. 

Wynonna wiped the tear from her eye. How was this happening? How had she been so alone to having this many people who would fight beside her?

Wynonna pulled her into a hug. Then ended it just as abruptly. “Let's get this flaming shitwagon of a train back on track.”

Before Nicole could respond the front door burst open. It was Doc. 

“I do believe the beast has been tamed!” He said with a smile as he lifted a small vial of purple liquid in his hand


	4. Chapter 4

Wynonna walked cautiously into the barn and saw Xavier Dolls holding his head in his hands. 

“Dolls?” She said hesitantly. 

He looked up and smiled weakly. “I go away for a little while and you let everything go the hell?” He teased. 

With a teary smile and laugh she nodded. “It's your own fault. We both know I can't be trusted.”

He smiled and stood. They embraced tightly. “I'm so glad you're back.” She whispered. 

A guttural growl forced them apart as they each turned and saw Waverly struggling against the handcuffs that bound her to the wall. 

An evil laugh chilled them both to the core. Then, she spoke. 

“Well hello Xavier. Yay!” It said evilly. “Another plaything to rip limb from limb.” Her voice was laced with venom and was hauntingly unhuman. Her smile was unnerving. It was as if she was excited to have more people to hurt. 

“Baby girl-” Wynonna said hesitantly. “You gotta fight this.”

“Fight what?!” Came the barked reply. “Ultimate power? Unyielding strength and insight?”

The demon laughed again. 

“You treat her like a child and a child she'll remain. This one wants so badly to be more. And I've given that to her. Her fears absolved and her shortcomings rectified. You will all burn. She's mine.”

“No she's mine.” Came a voice from the doorway. 

Nicole stepped inside. “She's not a child. She's smarter than any of us. She's better than the rest of us. You say she isn't strong but she has more heart and courage than anyone I know.”

Nicole started walking towards the demon.

“Nicole don't!” Wynonna yelled. 

The officer paused then made eye contact with the heir. “We need her to solve this Wynonna. It's the only way.”

Wynonna began to protest but was silenced by Doc and Dolls each reaching out to her. The physical contact comforting and unnerving all at the same time. She looked at each in turn then Back to Nicole. 

Nicole took a deep breath. “If this doesn't work I trust you'll take care of it.”

Wynonna nodded. “I will.”

“And tell her-”

“No.” Wynonna said. “You're gonna have to tell her that one yourself.”

Nicole nodded and bent down to Waverly. 

The demon giggled. “Hello plaything. Be a good pup and Let me out of these cuffs.” She said as she jerked at the restraints. 

“You're an Earp Waverly. In every way that counts.” Nicole said peering into the inky blackness of Waverly's eyes. 

Waverly growled and hissed. Nicole saw the struggle occur before her eyes. For a moment the blackness faded and Nicole saw her Waverly's eyes. 

“Baby! Don't!” Waverly cried out painfully. “Just leave me.”

Nicole reached out and touched her cheek. “Never. I'm gonna need you to save me Waverly.”

Tears ran down both women’s faces. 

Then the darkness returned. “Oh how tragic.” The demon teased. “Tell me plaything…”

The demon leaned closer. “How does it feel to be a freak?” She smiled evilly. “She will never want you for more than anything but a quick fuck. You're an experiment. You do know that don't you?” It said with a pout. 

Nicole's lip quivered. “I'd still love her anyways.”

Nicole closed her eyes at the sound of the demon’s taunting laugh. “Then you're a pathetic fool!”

Nicole prayed. For the first time since she was 16. And then she lunged forward capturing Waverly's lips with her own. Praying that she would feel her love. Her message. Nicole was offering herself as a sacrifice. To take on Waverly's pain. Her torment. Her demon as her own. To free Waverly. It was as biblical as she could imagine. 

Wynonna, Dolls and Doc steadied themselves as the ground shook and walls bowed. The lights went out and for a moment there was stillness. 

Doc stepped forward cautiously. With lightning speed he attached a pair of shackles to Nicole's hands. “I am unsure if this unhexing was successful. However we must take every precaution.”

Dolls agreed. “I'll check Nicole. You check Waverly.” He said. 

At the sound of her sister's name Wynonna snapped from her momentary shock. “I'll check Waverly.”

Dolls and Doc hauled the unconscious Nicole up between them and placed her inside the horse stall that Dolls had previously occupied. They affixed a sturdy lock over the spring hinge and waited. 

Wynonna bent down and brushed the hair from Waverly's face. 

“Baby girl?” Wynonna said hesitantly. 

Waverly sat up clenching her hands to her head. “Oh God.” She said painfully. 

Wynonna took a step back. “Waverly is that you?”

“Holy shitballs.” The younger sister said quietly then looked around. “Where? What?”

Wynonna laughed and embraced her in a hug. “Oh thank God.”

She quickly undid the restraints and Waverly rubbed her wrists. And probed the self inflicted knot on her head. 

“Wynonna-” she said hesitantly. “What did I do?”

“Nothing worse than the shit I've done my whole life. And I wasn't possessed.”

Waverly shook her head and in an instant the clouds lifted and she was flooded with memories of what she had done. Tears rolled down her face. 

Wynonna pulled her to her feet. 

“Baby girl we need to fight this. There's nothing that can't be undone.”

Waverly nodded and before she could respond a familiar voice cut through the room. 

“Can't be undone?” Nicole's voice said with a evil. laugh. Her eyes were pools of black.

“I wouldn't say that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly scratched down more notes on the yellow legal pad in front of her. The dark circles under her eyes were pronounced. She looked exhausted. Wynonna was taking watch with Nicole in the barn. Doc snoozed lightly in a chair. 

“Waves. You have to sleep.” Dolls said quietly. 

“I can't. Not while that thing has my girlfriend.” She replied without looking up. 

“You can't function if you don't rest. Then we won't be able to help her at all.” He reminded her. 

She threw down her pencil. “I know what's happening inside of her. The torment. The-”. She closed her eyes. “This thing breaks you down from the inside. It plays on your worst fears! Your greatest failures.” She was getting upset. 

“You guys have no idea the pain.” Waverly said sadly. “And she trusts me to save her so that's what I'm going to do.”

Dolls nodded then squatted next to her chair. “So what do you have so far?”

“I've gone through every religious text I can imagine. Judiasm suggests use of poisonous roots to try and expel the demon but that will kill her. Plus some of the plants mentioned in the text went extinct in the last 2000 years. Catholics believe in exorcism. Holy water. Invoking Jesus. But I'm not a priest and sure as hell don't know one that would just easily accept the ideas of the Earp curse. I read the Hindu texts of the Arthada Vedu and they also mention holy water and incense.”

She rubbed her brow. 

“But this isn't a religious demon.” Dolls said. 

“It might be.” Waverly admitted. “When it- had me. I had visions. Fire. Angels. A battle maybe? It was if the demon wanted revenge. Because it had failed at something or lost something.”

Dolls stood. “A fallen angel?”

“I don't know. Maybe?” She replied. 

“Your great grandfather believed very much in the battle of good and evil. So much so that he never rode into conflict without his sacred Saint Michael Pendant.” Doc said drowsily. “I do recall once him claiming law enforcement being the Lord's Calling. He often spoke of the Archangels final battle in Revelation. Slaying dragons for the almighty.” Doc said

Dolls nodded. “And people say Saint Michael is the patron saint of police.”

“This can't be a coincidence.” Wavery said. “Maybe Nicole is meant to do battle with the demon? She's the only cop among us.”

“We are meant to take repossession of that pendant’s power. I do believe it will have an effect.” Doc said. More awake now. 

“I've never heard about Wyatt carrying any kind of talisman or pendant before Doc.” Waverly admitted. 

“It was unlike him to be so superstitious, however often the heart overtakes the mind when given a gift by such a wondrous beauty. Wyatt did love her so and I believe would have worn a girdle had she asked formally.” He said with a smile. 

“Josephine!” Waverly yelled as she jumped out of her seat. 

“What?” Dolls asked confused. 

“The pendant was from Josephine. Wyatt’s true love! It kept him safe!” Waverly said. 

“So we find that pendant we can use it to try and help Nicole.” Dolls replied. 

“Alas no.” Doc said sadly. “That pendant was buried away with Wyatt years ago. I do believe it would be dust should be locate it now.”

“But-” Waverly said disappointed. 

“What if the actual pendant had no power dear Waverly? What if it was the love behind the gift? The faith that the wearer had that led him to victory. She must believe. And only then may we help her fight properly.”

“Waverly.” Dolls started. “Can she fight this?”

“I-I want to believe she can…”

Waverly began to thumb through her notes. She began to repeat the same phrase. “Water and Faith.” 

Dolls reached for her hand. “Waverly.”

“Water and Faith!” She said with a smile. All of these religious texts. Hindu. Catholic. Jewish. Muslim. They all mention holy water. And invoking the Holy Spirit. To expel not kill the beast!”

“We need to convince Nicole she's strong enough to fight. And we’ll use water to expel the beast!” Waverly exclaimed. “We can't kill it. We have to remove it from the host. Like a parasite!”

“The demon needs a living host.” Dolls looked at Waverly. “A breathing host.”

Waverly nodded solemnly. 

This could be it. The battle for Nicole's life depended on it. 

“I need to get to town. See if anyone has a Saint Michael pendant.” Waverly said. 

“I'll start working on getting the pond on the homestead consecrated.” Dolls said as he pulled on his leather coat. 

Waverly's eyebrow lifted. “The pond?” She remembered the pond with not so fond memories. It was larger than expected and often was the source of torment and teasing from her older sisters. She remembered being teased for not knowing how to swim. And the horror of being dunked over and over by Willa. She couldn't breath. And for a moment truly believed the eldest Earp was going to kill her. That was until Wynonna stopped her. She'd razzed Waverly for being such a baby and told her to run home. Waverly recalled now an apology in Wynonna's eyes as remembered the scene. 

“I prefer we do this on the relative safety of the homestead. Where we won't be bothered by Revenants or other demons.” He clarified. 

“It's cold.” Docs said confused by the plan. “Icy and frigid outside. And I'd imagine damn. Ear unbearable in the water. If Ms. Haught is introduced to that pond…”. He stopped mid sentence. 

“The cold will slow her heart beat. Stop her breathing. It'll protect her brain from hypoxic injury.” Dolls said in an even tone. “We’ll have a better chance of getting her back.”

“Just her. No demon. Her heart stops and the demon escapes. Hopefully to be quickly dispatched by Peacemaker.” Waverly said as she made eye contact with Doc. 

“I do adore a complex game of poker. And there's nothing more exhilarating than a risky bet. But this seems like quite the gamble.” Doc said with reservation. 

“We don't have another choice.” Waverly admitted with a shiver. 

The idea of forcing Nicole under water. Of essentially drowning her. Killing her. 

Waverly stood and bolted to the sink. She expelled the contents of her stomach. She coughed and spat. Doc and Dolls looked at each other and in mutual agreement backed out of the kitchen slowly. 

Waverly dry heaved several more times in the sink then turned on the faucet. She cupped her hands under the crisp cool water and brought it to her lips. She spat the water out after rinsing. She then cupped her hands under the steam again. She patted the water on her face. Trying unsuccessfully to calm her frazzled nerves. 

Her eyes darted to her cell phone on the counter. Her heart breaking just looking at the lock screen photo. Her and Nicole cheek to cheek. Smiling for the camera. 

Nicole had taken her just outside of Purgatory limits for a chilly day hike and had packed a picnic lunch for them to share. 

She remembered Nicole teasing about their first official selfie. And she remembered the gentle hands and soft mouth that warmed her just after. 

“You alright?” Wynonna's voice broke the silence and halted the flow of memories. 

Waverly didn't turn. “Not exactly. I just discovered I'm gonna have to kill my girlfriend in order to save her life.”

“Yeah. That sucks a fat one.” Wynonna replied. 

Waverly turned around angrily. “This isn't a joke.”

“Never said it was.” Wynonna said holding her hands up in surrender. “Look. Way I see it is shits gonna go down either way. And if it were me…”

She walked forward and pulled Waverly into a hug. 

“I'd probably be half wasted by now still confused as all hell at home to even read these texts. But Nicole's smart. And strong. And she knew the only way to end this was to get you back. She trusted that. So she can handle this. And when it comes to this...nobody is better than you baby girl.”

Waverly wiped the lone tear that rolled down her cheek. 

“My money will always be on you Waverly Earp.” Wynonna said followed by a kiss to the forehead. 

They broke apart and composed themselves. “Let's get this bitch out of my girlfriend.” Waverly said with determination as she strode out the door. 

Wynonna guffawed at the statement. Wynonna chased after her. “If this wasn't like a life or death situation…”

Waverly's eyes cut the rest of the statement short. 

“Yeah right now not even a funny joke at all.” Wynonna said as she hopped into the passenger side of the Jeep. With a spin of the tires they headed into town.


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly clutched the silver necklace in her hand. Slowly she turned her hand over and examined the quarter sized medallion on a silver chain. Saint Michael stood, a foot perched on the neck of a demon. The Archangel's sword was raised high poised to strike the demon. Around the edge the words "Saint Michael Protect Us." were written in bold font. The back was emblazoned with Nicole's ID number and the latin phrase "Acta Non Verba" She rubbed her thumb over the raised ridges and closed her eyes. She had no idea if this would even work, but it had to mean something didn't it? All the facts and puzzle pieces were finally coming together.

She looked over her shoulder at Wynonna who stood, well more like hovered near the barn entrance.

"I'm right here baby girl." she said seriously. Right hand resting lightly on the hilt of Peacemaker's polished grip. 

She and her sister had just returned from a whirlwind hunt for any St. Michael Medal in Purgatory. Wynonna had ultimately been the one to find it. She and Waverly had been shocked to find the necklace tucked into the top drawer of Nicole's desk at the Sheriff's Office. Wynonna had been looking for the keys to Nicole's house, when the necklace quite literally fell onto her feet. 

Her breath caught in her throat and tears brimmed in her stormy blue eyes.

Waverly came storming out of the locker room. "I can't open her fricken locker, it's like Fort Knox. The padlock is tres huge. I'm getting my shotgun."

The youngest Earp came to a halt at the sight of her sister staring at the floor.

"Wynonna?" she had asked with hesitation in her voice. The heir squatted down and gently grabbed the chain. She rose slowly, the necklace dangling from her fingers.

"It's here. I don't know how but..." Wynonna began. "Haughtstuff had the key all along."

Waverly clutched at her midsection. A shuddered gasp escaped her lips and she sank into the closest chair. This was going to work. It had to work. Waverly nodded. "Let's go home."

Waverly snapped out of her memory and placed her palm on the wood of the barn door. She hoped that she was prepared for what she was about to face.

She slowly slid the door closed behind her.

Nicole sat leaned against the far wall. Her eyes were closed. Despite the shackles trapping her limbs she looked peaceful, calm, relaxed. Waverly forced herself not to get lulled into a sense of calm. This wasn't really Nicole. Whatever possessed her was still in control.

Nicole opened her eyes. The warm brown was gone and an inky black replaced it. 

"Why hello darlin." Nicole purred. The demon had tapped into Nicole's drawl. The one she tried hard to keep in check on a daily basis. 

"I'm not listening to you." Waverly said sternly. She had a mission. Place the necklace on Nicole. Say the prayer. That was it. The rest was on Doc and Dolls. 

"Oh come on now. No need to be cross." She smiled. It made Waverly shiver in fear.

"You aren't Nicole. I have nothing to say to you." Waverly said with a scowl.

You're right darlin'. I'm not her, but dang if I don't know everything about her. All those nasty little details you are so desperate to know. Come on ask me something. Anything."

"No!" Waverly said angrily.

"Play with me darlin'. I guarantee it'll be worth it." Nicole threw her head back and laughed. She tugged at her restraints. "Let me go." she said suggestively. "And I'll do...anything you want. I know what you like. She's telling me everything." She looked Waverly up and down practically undressing her with her eyes. She chuckled. "She loved it when you rode her. Come on baby grab that Stetson and we can..."

Waverly's face went instantly red. "You shut up!" Those memories, those moments were not hers to throw around. The demon laughed.

"Aw now that's not nice. But she's used to being yelled at you know. She ever tell you about her Daddy?"

Waverly shook her head. Foolish demon. "She doesn't talk to her parents." she muttered under her breath.

"Mmmmm. Now that issss a memory. Gives a whole new meaning to Catholic guilt." The demon purred. "She doesn't have the faith you think she does. She knows she is less than. Always has been. Her parents, her friends, that little girlfriend who left her. Hell even you and your pack of fools have treated her like a sidekick. She really believes it too. How pathetic. You try to kill me, she dies."

"No. She's strong and brave and..." Waverly fought back tears.

"Doesn't believe in herself. She knows she will never be equal. She's never anyone's first choice. So go ahead cowgirl. Do your worst. But this one is mine."

A tear slipped down Waverly's cheek. 

"Not good enough." the demon laughed. "Oh remember that? And your sister. Wow. Nicole knows you don't want to settle down, that you're trapped under the weight of your expectations..."

Waverly frowned in confusion. "I never said..." Oh. God. "That's not what I meant!"

"Tell that to her...oh wait she's occupied." The demon smiled evilly. "I'm gonna make her suffer."

Angrily Waverly walked closer and pulled the card from her back pocket and began to read the prayer in Latin. She was done with these games.

'Sáncte Míchael Archángele, defénde nos in proélio, cóntra nequítiam et insídias diáboli ésto præsídium. Ímperet ílli Déus, súpplices deprecámur: tuque, prínceps militia cæléstis..."

As she continued she saw Nicole flinch and close her eyes. She continued reading and stepped closer.

Nicole was obviously uncomfortable. She pulled against her restraints and grasped her head.

Then as Waverly finished, Nicole looked up. 

Waverly bit back a sob as her eyes met Nicole's. Not the demon's. Nicole's. Soft brown eyes filled with tears.

"Waves." Nicole choked out.

Waverly rushed forward. "Baby!?"

"No!" Nicole yelled. "Stay back! It hurts! I can't..hold it off."

Waverly bent don't and slipped the necklace over Nicole's head."Baby we have to do something..."

Nicole grimaced and nodded. "I know. You have to." She looked down and saw her necklace. She looked up in confusion.

"I need you to fight Nicole. Promise me." Waverly said intensely. "You have to remember. No matter what this bitch says or torments you with. Please remember. We need you. I need you."

"I-I..." She gritted her teeth. "I'm trying."

Waverly touched her palm to Nicole's cheek. "You stupid brave idiot." Tears slipped from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Nicole smiled weakly. " Waves I lo-..."

Before she could complete her sentence a shudder wracked her body and she doubled over in pain. A growl ripped from Nicole's throat and her hands covered her ears.

Waverly backed away quickly. 

When Nicole lifted her head there was nothing but blackness in her eyes.


End file.
